


Mornings In

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Team Starkid - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Honeymoon, NSFW, Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Married Paulkins have some sexy times on their honeymoon. Is it a Paulkins au? Is it droid23? You decide
Relationships: Droid23, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, paulkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mornings In

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I’m still super busy and the next fic is LONG here is a saved one for y’all ring the wait

“Hey Paul.”

Emma poked him again and again, trying to reach behind her where Paul was. He’d woken up about five minutes ago, she knew because he cradled her closer to him, his knees sticking under the bend of hers and the sighs against her neck were way too hearty, but now he only grunted in response. “Pauuuuul. Paul Paul Paul Paul Paul.”

“Hm?” Paul eventually opened his eyes to the poking, the last straw being one on his neck. He tightened his grip around her waist, kissing the nape of her neck sweetly. “Yeah sweetheart?” He said grizzly.

Emma peered her head over. “Wanna have some sexy fun?”

Paul blinked slolwly. Then shrugged. “Okay.”

Emma brought herself tighter to Pauls back but she didn’t really need to. Paul rubbed his big hand against her stomach, moving up slightly until he could fit his leg between her own. Emma allowed him to spread them, used to just cuddling in this position. But also used to more. Paul slotted his knee under her sex, and slowly began to rub through her thin pyjama pants. 

Emma shivered, smacking her lips a little before clinging onto Pauls fist that had found itself on her pillow. She held it as she started to grind back against his knee, slowly though, letting him do most the work for now.

Paul was happy he wasn’t as tired as he’d been pretending to be. He just wanted to cuddle with his new wife in the morning. Even if last night had been exhausting. But he wouldn’t change it for anything in the universe.

Eventually Paul removed his knee and Emma whined at the loss of friction, bucking a little into her own thigh for help. But she knew she wouldn’t have to wait too long as she only got one thrust in, before Pauls hand reached past the curve of her ass and up to her sex. There he started rubbing with a little more precision, even as Emma ground against his arm a little. But mostly she let his knuckles run past her, grunting quietly into her pillow. She wasn’t long without Paul trying to get a little pleasure too, and she felt him starting to rub against her ass, as his hand still went, feeling his hardness grow behind her as he removed her hair with his other hand and lay wet kisses up her neck and into the soft spots in the crook of it.

She giggled a little at the feeling, letting herself be worshipped when she cut herself off with a moan, as Paul let one finger slip and part her folds through the thin material, finger exploring side to side. Not that he didn’t know every inch of her off by heart by now. 

“Paul?” She asked semi gruffly, and after a long lick up her neck, Paul pulled his tongue back and hummed. He was listening to her.

“Pants off, now.”

Paul removed his hand, backing his hips off of hers just an inch. One more kiss. “Yes ma’am.”

He slithered off the bed and Emma rolled onto her back excitedly, not even sitting up but wriggling closer to the end of the bed. She let herself raise her head though, and that’s where she saw her husband, laying on top of her ankles, and dragging her back an inch. 

Emma squealed as she was pulled down the bed, whereas Paul made an excited sound almost akin to that of a fake roar, she lay her head back down against her pillow and allowed herself to feel a little silly, before keeping her eyes on the ceiling and just _feeling_ Paul as he slid her pyjama pants all the way down, his fingertips on the hem so he could brush past her skin every inch of the way. She threw her own top off, wanting to do something and was thrilled but not surprised when Paul got distracted by her. 

He crawled up a little and she was almost sure of where he’d go, if she didn’t know him that well. He crawled further up and pressed a kiss to her lips, letting her take him in and just feeling her love him back, whining when she held his cheek in her hand. Pressing his bare chest against her own as he got more enveloped in it. Then when he felt the brush of her skin he could feel her shudder beneath him, much like his own shiver, hardened nipples sliding past each other. He panted against her lips quietly for a while, always taken aback by Emma, his wife. Just letting his lips stay against hers but not kissing, just breathing, just being with each other, and Emma too kept her eyes closed to be in that moment. 

Then Paul leant down, and his hand went to her left breast as he encircled his lips around her right one. 

Emma kissed her teeth, moving her chest only a centimetre or so, calming as she felt the similar feeling of Paul suckling on her tit. He always loved this. She brought her hand through his messy but wonderfully soft hair as his other hand padded her chest, his lips softly and slowly sucking. “Good boy Mr. Perkins.” She said breathlessly, loving the response she always got of Paul sucking faster and harder and more passionately after that. 

God she wanted him to touch her. Right now. But she didn’t want her boys to be lonely, so she leant a hand in between her and Pauls hot skin, and just stared circling her inner thigh. 

Paul moved on, his hand coming up to her left tit and very lightly tweaking her nipple, before stroking over it with the pad of his thumb. Emma crossed her thighs and hissed in response. Her other wasn’t neglected though, as Paul moved his mouth over, and his tongue swiped all the way up her breast. Then her circled the entire base. Before moving to the areola, and finally, he flicked his tongue for good measure against her hardened peak. 

“Paul… please…” she sighed, making him attach his lips and suck harmoniously, quickly, knowing what was coming. Looking at her as he did so and always making she was alright. God that view and those doey eyes attached to her chest would never get old. Not even now they had the rest of their lives together. She knew he knew her sounds, and so should know she was okay, but she still smiled when he looked at her like that. She raised her hand to stroke his smooth chin too, making his lips pop off. Before her smile turned into a pout. “Honey. I’m drowning here.”

Paul laughed, and she did too, turning it into a pouty whine and finally smiling again as Paul kissed both her peaks, then her belly button, going down to her navel… then back up again for the tip of her nose, and she giggled while batting him away, pushing his hair down to where she wanted him. “Down boy.” She ordered.

Paul just smiled. That dorky fucking grin. And Emma smiled back.

Paul leant down and Emma gripped the bedsheets in preparation for his amazing fucking oral game. God he was the best she’d had for this. 

He kissed her thighs first, lightly moving Emma’s hand away where it was still subconsciously making circles non stop, and when he nibbled ever so softly against it, she could have shrieked at the jolt that ran up her thigh from it. 

Seeing how sensitive she was there he rubbed against the only slightly white mark, trying to cool her down so she wasn’t too overstimulated in one place, and soon, instead lapping his tongue happily up her other thigh. After her cries had come down, Emma groaned, letting herself feel that instead, and when Pauls nose finally brushed against her slit as his tongue rose higher and higher, he could already feel how wet she was. 

He looked up to her, dotingly. “I love you baby.”

Emma opened her eyes again, looking back down. “I love you too baby.”

Paul held onto her thighs, and his wet tongue ran a stripe all the way up her pussy.

Emma clenched onto the sheets tighter, staying quiet for now but sighing, her mind only on Paul and how good she was gonna feel.

Paul lapped up at Emmas wetness, already tasting her and moaning against her skin, goosebumps on his own. God he loved his wife. He kissed down every inch of her sex, before his tongue went lower, and he slowly waggled it side to side, finally slipping past her folds.

“Fuuuuckk.” Emma swore, rolling her hips up but staying still, her husband really knew what he was doing.

Paul moved up a few millimetres, just so he could be perfect for her, and his tongue rolled up her slit, draining her sides, before finally poking inside. 

“Paul!” Emma gasped. He pulled out, only planning to tease, now finally bringing his tongue up just that little, and ever so slowly, and so fucking delicately, circling it around her clit.

“Mmfh!” Emma’s palms were already sweaty, clenching and unclenching them and she was forcing herself to stay still. Even if this honeymoon had been little more than making love and Paul worshipping her, her heart still soared.

Paul used his lips to lightly nibble on her clit, before bringing his tongue back into the game. He swept it up and down over and over and over, repetitively. Just that one movement, sometimes quick in succession, sometimes slow and adoring.

He really just fucking cared about making her feel good.

He loved Emma Matthews. He drank from her like she was the clearest water, and he worshipped her _as_ his queen. His tongue slowed down, until the tip of it pressed flat against her clit, and he flicked it from side to side.

“FUCK! Paul!” Emma’s back arched up, leg muscles twitching and trying to move but calming herself, not wanting to cut Paul off when he was working, keeping going against her most sensitive button, and he stroked her thighs dotingly till they collapsed again, while his wet muscle moved back to pushing inside her. Finally breaking through the barrier fully and licking her up mercilessly. 

He was an animal when it came to her pussy.

And making her feel like a goddess.

She squeezed her thighs on instinct, trapping his soft cheeks but Paul was more than happy to be pinned there by Mrs. Matthews. He secured his lips around her clit and sucked on and off, loud noises (only the ones she liked) coming from below as he applied the pressure.

He enjoyed eating her out more than her pleasuring him. He loved as she grabbed onto his hair out of control tightly and yelled his name, quickening speeds as he got her body language.

“Paul! Fuck I’m gonna… I need to…”

Paul licked his full tongue up, and swept it all directions as fast as he could against her clit again. Over and over and over and over and over. Stopping for nothing.

Emma grunted loud and hard as she came, and Paul stayed there like a dutiful husband, licking it all up and still worshipping her pussy, happily humming to himself as she came down from her high. 

Emma lay back for a good few seconds, panting slightly to herself. “Wow... for someone who doesn’t like musicals… you sure are humming a lot.” She felt Paul smile against her sex, watching his hand move up her thigh and slapping it away playfully before he could pinch it. But soon the noises from below got so distracting though, and she looked down as she felt herself starting to get more excited again. Paul was nose deep inside her, fondling her thighs and eyes closed peacefully as he drank her up, licking up inside her again, his lips against her sex and she couldn’t discern who the wet nosies were coming from, or if it was the both of them.

When Paul felt her hand lose its grip completely, and just felt her staring to stroke through his hair again, he understood. He backed up, looking up to Emma almost concerned.

She, of course knew what that was. She raised her hand out to him. “My boy has done so well.”

Paul immediately took it, pulling himself up and kissing her deeply, needily, happily. He did good for her. 

Emma kissed back, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to be in control for once. He was in a mouth frenzy after all, and she tasted the inside of her as well as his own mouth, sucking down on his lips and flicking her tongue back over them, eating up his moans and equally exchanging soft ones of her own, before pulling back. 

Now Paul knew what to do next.

He whined, asking for Emma’s hand and she dotingly followed, moving forward and seeing with glee the wet spot in his black underwear, noticeable even through the dark material. She smiled up at him, used a finger to beckon him down for another kiss, which he whined into as well, hands going for the side of her chest and rubbing his thumb atop it, wanting to please her, before Emma reached her hand inside his pants, and pulled out his dick.

She took her lips away and felt Paul pant against her face, him not moving from her, feeling him hold her tighter, steadying himself, as she finally freed his member. “My poor baby’s been desperate for me this whole time, huh?” She asked, nuzzling her nose into Pauls cheek to support him. Paul kissed her skin, needing her. “I- I always am Emma.”

Emma started stroking him slowly up and down, watching him inquisitively, feeling his hot breath quicken and hiss in relief, before she rolled down the hem of his pants and Paul finished off the rest, flinging them away. When his head was close enough, Emma leant into his ear. “So am I.”

Now overly needy, Paul let her hand guide him close, both of them thanking fuck for the pill so they didn’t have to stop, before Emma finally got his tip just to the outside of her skin. Paul lent down and kissed her one last time, before pushing in, feeling her let go of him to make way, and instead her warmth trapped against his member as he went deeper inside of her.

Emma gasped into the kiss, Paul’s tongue still playing inside her open mouth, and she gripped onto his muscley forearms as Paul held her shoulder and hip, finally reaching all the way inside her.

“Ohh _fuck._ ” This time Paul uttered, voice shaky and having to close his eyes. But he opened them again when he felt his wife’s hand against his cheek. He flew them open, breathy, shaky on top of her, meanwhile her soft slightly frizzy hair was splashed out beneath her on the white sheets, fully open and vulnerable and eyes showing nothing but how safe she felt with him. Her hand moved down to his chest, pressing her palm flat above her. Against him. “Fuck me Paul.” Her eyes darkened.

And Paul always followed orders.

Paul pushed to the absolute hilt, right till his pelvis was against hers and Emma groaned at the contact, her head falling back into her pillow whereas his buried into her chest. Her fingertips got lighter on his arms, but stayed on her man. Paul pulled out again, not fully but a little, before pushing back in, slowly at first.

Then it sped up thrust by thrust. Paul grunted into Emma’s chest, hair and forehead slick whereas Emma was starting to moan bouncily. She never liked the quiet, even when they were being intimate. Especially when. 

He squeezed his thighs under hers and moved his hand on her hip down, just feeling up the soft limb, feeling them stick together in their effort, the more his skin slapped onto hers. His wife’s.

Emma wriggled her legs a bit, side to side, but stopped when she felt Pauls pressure against her, sighing into her pillow at his warmth. Her hands travelled quickly up his biceps to his shoulders, running through the back of his fine hair to the soft mess on top and she looked up into his eyes with a moan, watching how that made him whimper harder, and then she traveled all the way back down, touching every inch of skin, before moving to his wrists. She moved one hand up her waist, onto her tit. The other, she had him move right to her clit, and getting the message, Paul placed the pad of his thumb on there and started to rub for her, much like his entire hand did with her breast. Head falling into the crook of her neck and gasping now, sweat sticking to her and hard bursts of air rushing against her sensitive spot. Well until he started furiously kissing it. She whined at the feeling, feeling his cock spreading her walls inside her down below anyway, but the furious hot kisses were quickly paced, bursting onto her skin, just in the right place, before they became more wet, sucking and lapping at her as his thumb kept the circles going at near the same pace as his cock. She extended her neck fully with another whine as he started biting down on her skin. Just nibbling. Until she found his shirt and forced him deeper that was, then she was getting the love bites she wanted. Feeling him speed up and add power to his thrusts as he did so too. God he always knew what she wanted. “Ggngh. Fuck, Paul…”

“Emma…”

His nice in between sharp kisses to her skin was so good for her. She pulled his face away, hands squishing his flaming cheeks and she held him right to her face, noses smushed together and Pauls eyes went blurrily to her lips, stuck there as he sped up inside of her, his thumb still flicking and making sparks soar inside her stomach as second nature to him, feeling her walls tighten around him on and off as she squeezed, trying to give him more pleasure. She kept his face right there, both their mouths wide open to pant, even as his lips only touched hers when he thrusted deep and shook. She kept her eyes right on him.

“Ah!” Paul yelled, shaking fully into her cheek. Paul winced against her face, his movements becoming sloppy but his thumb still hot and fast. “Mmmma.” He moaned her name shakily, so quiet she almost couldn’t hear it. He gulped. “Emma… I need…” He swallowed again, closing his eyes on instinct and they both started hearing the wet noises from below, she held his face closer and he opened them again, his lips making their own wet sound. He winced. “I’m sorry… I need to…”

“Sshh ssh ssh ssh.” Emma moved one hand lightly from his cheek down to his lips, fingers tracing on there. Her eyes followed him, noticing he looked upset, she would not have that. “It’s okay baby. You can come. I’m close too.” For good measure, she leant up and removed her fingers before kissing him. Not as deeply as the others but just as affectionate, pulling back and letting him do his thing. What Paul wanted to do, was lean into her face, and press kisses all over it. Emma moaned into his ear as he did so, feeling his thumb movements get shaky, and very quickly, feeling the hot wetness cum inside her. “Fuuck.”

Paul slowed for just a moment, pulling almost fully outside her so only the tip was still in, before slipping himself back inside, doing this a few times and watching beneath them, and Emma had to admit how fucking hot it felt. With some of it falling out before it got pushed back in… she was almost sure Paul was still cumming. “Goddamn Paul.” She whined, laughing at the end of it, before kissing as he pushed his length back in again, trapping everything inside. She was practically dripping now, and not just from _his_ cum.

Paul laughed too, before getting a shaky breath back in his lungs, and getting back into the game. “Wanna make you feel so good Mrs. Matthews…” He muttered, kisses peppered hotly all over her face and neck, before travelling down to her collarbone, thumb regaining that pace it had before and focusing solely on her pleasure. 

Emma moan laughed as soon as his lips left hers, watching him with delight and ecstasy. “You always do Mr. Perkins.”

As he thrusted messily and shakily but still with an overwhelming urge inside of her, Emma’s moans started to get more split and ragged, legs melting spread under him and moaning gutturally in her throat. Especially when she started to feel _that_ tingle right where she was most sensitive. “Ohhhh, fuck Paul.” She whined, closing her eyes and feeling Paul trap her head on her pillow, nose and mouth smushed into the crook of her neck, his tongue dripping lazily over her. “Make me cum. Make me.” The bed was squeaking now, Emma’s pussy throbbing against his cock, her whole body melting as his thumb went feral.

“Mm, wanna make you cum.”

And with those words, his thumb forcing faster and faster side to side on her clit, bottoming out inside of her dripping cunt as he bobbed down on her sensitive bruises on her neck, Emma finally came.

“Shit!” She squirted around his cock, most of it escaping but as Paul gave a dozen hard powerful quick and out of nowhere thrusts Emma continued cumming, orgasming long and hard, till she finally stopped, Paul feeling it immediately and slowing to a stop, a large gasp leaving her lungs. 

Her head fell down against her pillow, back flat and moving her hands to Pauls bare back. Paul, now still, inside of her, moved down to press two small kisses atop each of her breasts. Then he licked a long stripe from them, up her neck, chin and to her lips, Emma gasping and grasping at Paul’s shoulder blades, until his tongue slipped into her mouth, lips moving against them wetly, and Emma happily kissed back. It was only a calm loving one… but that’s all both wanted right now. 

Eventually Paul stopped kissing, and Emma brought one hand to his hair as he pulled out. She grimaced at little at the sound, crossing her legs too at the feel, but Paul lay his cheek atop her chest and she was pleasantly humming to the feel, just running her hands calmingly through his hair as he shook beneath her. “Guess we’ll have to pay a deposit on those sheets, huh?”

Paul looked up with his bright blue eyes, and he just laughed. Emma laughed too, grabbing his hand that wasn’t resting on her stomach, and kissing the back of it, keeping it in her grip even as she lowered it. 

“Mmmm.” Paul happily nuzzled above her chest, smiling contently, even closing his eyes a little, settling, using her like a pillow.

Emma laughed a little before humming too, keeping her hand going through his hair, letting the high run and tingles fade. Now she just wanted to bask in the afterglow with her husband. “You have fuuun?” She asked, a playful lilt in her voice. When Paul looked up and nodded like an eager puppy, she laughed once more and lightly hit his shoulder, before kissing his hand she stole again. “So did I… Why can’t our entire honeymoon just be us boning 24/7?”

She looked down to him rather than the ceiling after that question, and looking back up, Paul shrugged against her skin. “I don’t know. You wanted to explore the caves, right? I already booked the tickets.”

Emma smiled dotingly at him as Paul wrapped his hands around her torso, holding her carefully but securely. He just wanted to be with her. He sniffed deep against her skin, sighing peacefully. “Although if you do wanna allocate a whole week for it…”

Emma whacked him again, Paul laughing so joyfully she could feel his teeth against her skin. Actually… it was kinda a turn on.

She poked his shoulder and he looked up, surprised. “Hello?”

Emma smiled, biting her lip. “Wanna go for round two? Or chill out here for a bit?” Pauls head cocked to the side and she smiled more.

“You’re irresistible Mrs. Matthews. I wanna snuggle with you for the rest of the lazy morning though.”

“Well that sounds like a plan for me. God I married a smart guy.”

Paul smiled in his eyes as he looked to his wife, leaning up as she leant down, and pecking her back before licking his lips and settling back down on her comfortably. She found the remote and he rubbed the side of her pelvis that wasn’t covered by their blanket, just touching her skin lovingly.

“Hey Mr. Perkins.”

“Hm?” He looked up, keeping his finger going up and down lightly on the side of her ass/thigh. His wife smirked at him. “We managed to sleep in again. By the way noon is in, like, an hour.”

She raised her tongue to her teeth as she smiled, raising her eyebrows too in a sharp movement. And Paul just laughed against her chest, collapsing there, and hugging his wife right. He moaned one last time, as she hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next one is long sorry it’s taking forever I have an avalanche of work all at once. Any comments are always really appreciated and stay safe y’all!


End file.
